1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to packaging, and to the inclusion of eating utensils in food packaging. More particularly, the invention relates to a one piece assembly of a multi-compartment container and utensil for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing popularity of ready-to-eat meals, various container arrangements have been proposed for transport and meal serving. Oftentimes, ready-to-eat meals are consumed either at locations of opportunity or locations remote from traditional kitchen or dining room environments. Accordingly, consideration must be given to providing eating utensils. While a separate package of eating utensils, such as a spoon, knife or spreading stick could be provided, it is desirable from a merchandising standpoint and from the standpoint of convenience to the consumer, that the utensil somehow be integrated with the food package.
In the past, numerous patents have disclosed containers intended to enable consumers to eat one or more food products directly from the container. Examples of prior art food product containers of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,798 and No. 5,277,920. The prior art also includes patents showing food product containers that include utensils such as spreading implements or spoons, either as separate articles inserted in the containers, or as integrally molded components of the lids. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,710; No. 5,992,667; No. 5,727,679; No. 5,443,174; No. 5,251,774; No. 4,216,875; No. 4,060,176; No. 3,624,787; No. 3,550,805; and No. 3,334,778. Insertion of utensils as separate articles adds cost and can limit packaging line speeds. As mentioned in above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,920, maintaining quality control with respect to insertion of utensils and proper placement thereof within a package may require costly interruptions of packaging operations to adjust insertion equipment. Also, after utensils have been placed in the package, they may be displaced during shipping and handling to undesirable locations within the package. Inclusion of the utensils as lid components may avoid these problems, but may also unacceptably increase the cost of some packages.
In providing a container for commercial packaging of food products, among the considerations that must be addressed are the ability of the container to be formed, filled and sealed economically in a high speed packaging line, the degree of difficulty that will be encountered by the consumer in opening and dispensing food product from the container, the ability of the container to withstand various loads, such as stacking loads, during filling, sealing, shipping, display and consumer use, and the ability of the container to be packed efficiently among like containers. Also, it is desirable that a container have ample label display area and an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
There is a need for improved food packages with included utensils, and for improved methods of incorporating utensils in food containers.